Big Time Love Affair
by SarcasmIsMyFirstLanguage
Summary: The guys meet the girls of their dreams.. But what happens when their boyfriends are a rival group with Hawk Records?
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Krista Lovett

Allison Prendergast

Raquel Gonzales

Giselle Harding

Kendall Knight

James Diamond

Logan Mitchell

Carlos Garcia

* * *

><p>(Story from Krista's Point of View)<p>

"Allison! Raquel! Giselle! If we miss our plane, I will throw out all of your makeup.!" I screamed from my position at the door of our awesome condo.

"Krissy, relax. You need to learn to have more fun…. And when we leave we are definitely giving you a makeover." Giselle said with a snobbish tone in her high-pitched voice.

Alli and Rocki followed out the door. FINALLY! Maybe this time we wont be late. The plane ride was much better this time. Surprisingly we didn't get any relationship questions out of my mom like always. Once we landed we headed to the mall that as connected to our hotel and then the carnival next door. This place is awesome and its always so empty on Thursdays. Alli spotted a limo pulling up in the dark, creepy looking alley behind the place. Out of it came 4 extremely cute boys and we hoped they were coming our way.

Luckily they did.! It's amazing what wishing can do. They entered and were surround by a group of very… "friendly" girls who hogged the karaoke machine. A few vulgar words come to mind when I see them such as abominable twats. Well at least they weren't mesmerized and seduced by them because they kept walking. One guy ran straight to the concession stand and ordered 20 corndogs, which highly upset Raquel.

"HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUYING ALL OF MY CORNDOGS.?" She yelled sprinting across the room and Giselle followed closely behind to prevent anything from happening.

While they yelled and pelted each other with corndogs, Giselle stood there next to one of the guys and talked. Meanwhile, the two other guys approached me and Alli and I have to admit… They are really cute!

"Uhh… Does this always happen when someone tries to buy corndogs?" The tall blonde one said, gesturing towards the ongoing fight.

" Definitely," Alli replied. "Raquel is kinda obsessed with corndogs." She flipped her long, flowly blonde hair flirtingly (If that's a real word)

" It's completely understandable. Carlos is pretty intense when it comes to corndogs." He said, once again gesturing towards Carlos and Raquel's ongoing fight. Giselle and the other guy had ran off and started to play 'Are you smarter than a 5th grader?' for which she holds the highest score ever recorded.

Alli's voice pierced the silence and she spoke. "I'm Allison, but my friends call me Alli, and this is Krista." She motioned her hands towards me. I shyly waved and continued to examine my all-black converse.

"I'm Kendall and this is James." The blonde boy… well, Kendall said.

Silence filled the air once again and Alli and I exchanged looks, meanwhile, James examined himself in a mirror and Kendall just stared at Alli. Once again, Alli broke the awkward silence.

"Krista, did you and James plan your outfits?" She said laughing along with Kendall.

I looked at James, who I hadn't really paid any attention to after he pulled out a mirror. We both, somehow, managed to wear similar v-neck t-shirts, black skinny jeans, and the same all-black converse. We all laughed and continued the conversation.

"No Alli, it just means we both have great style." I said running my fingers through my brown, highlighted hair with a smile playing on my lips.

We were soon joined by Raquel, Carlos, Giselle, and her friend whose name is still unknown to us.

"Hey guys!" Raquel and Carlos said at the same time while peacefully eating their corndogs.

"So the fight is finally over huh? I thought we were gonna have to call security." Alli said jokingly. "Giselle, who's this?" She added in.

"Oh, this is Logan. You guys should already know that." Giselle said

Alli and Raquel were whispering and giggling while looking at the guys.. I didn't get what was so important so I shrugged my shoulders. Then, Giselle started a game of telephone that went from her to Logan to James to Kendall to Raquel and ended with Carlos.

"Okay since your memory is failing you maybe they can help you out." Giselle said directing me to a bench across the street from the carnival.

I sat down and was joined by the rest of my friends. Then suddenly Giselle's phone started blaring the instrumental to "Boyfriend", my absolute favorite song by Big Time Rush and they started singing. The next thing I know, Raquel, Giselle, and Alli are all screaming and the song ended.

"Okay, Krista… For the cutest stuffed puppy in the world, what is the name of this amazing boy band?" Giselle said dangling 100 tickets in my face.

" It's Big Time Rush... I think I'm gonna faint." I said swaying in the breeze. Then my luck happened to kick in and strong wind knocked me into James. I stood up quickly and realigned myself in the group formed by my friends.

Realizing what I had just witnessed, I calmed myself and tried so extremely hard to not scream. I managed to see James looking at me and, no surprise, he caught me and winked. I've never blushed that hard in all my life.

"We should get back to the carnival before it closes." James said, signaling his bandmates. Kendall left with Alli, Logan with Giselle, and Carlos with Raquel… those tricky, sneaky kids.

James took me by the hand and led me through the carnival gates and we walked and talked. It feels like I've known him for months… well I guess I've got all summer to get to know him.

A few rollercoaster and rigged carnival games later, we arrived at the high striker, or "strongman game". And there it was… the cutest stuffed puppy ever. James must have noticed me staring at it because his voice brought me back to reality. An awkwardly little man with a mustache and a top hat handed James the puppy of my dreams.

"You're right. He is cute.. but not as cute as you." he said handing me the adorable creature.

Holy Jellybeans.! I think James Diamond from Big Time Rush is flirting with me... What if he wants to go out? What would I say? What would I wear?

...

What would I tell my boyfriend?


	2. Chapter 2

(Story from Alli's Point of View)

~*3 Hot Summer Days Later*~

We've been texting the guys nonstop since we met them.

Raquel's even teaching Carlos how to make corndogs and playing air hockey everyday.

Giselle and Logan play Scrabble for hours at a time… which is really weird but completely normal for them.

Unlike them, Kendall and I spent all of our time at the pool with Krissy and James, who couldn't stop making googly eyes at each other.

Inside I still felt kinda bad… We have to go face our boyfriends and try to break it to them gently. Righttt after we do the music video. I mean we've come this far we might as well do it then break it off.

"Guys we should get going, we have to go through security remember" I said

" Fine, we're coming" Krista yelled while running down the stairs. She looked awfully dressy to go break up. She looked like Princess Kate compared to us.

"What's with the dress and heels? Got a hot date?" I said jokingly

She laughed. "Yep.! James is taking me to the movies.! But I still don't know what to say to Jason. He's so overemotional."

"That's exactly how I feel with Kevin. He's always over exaggerating every little thing. I can't image how he's gonna act." I said with a worried expression.

Jason, Kevin, Landon, and Cameron were the hit boy band, Hot by Association. They were everything to the small number of fans they had but always got overshadowed by BTR. They work at Hawk Records so it's obvious they hate BTR and would do anything to destroy their careers. We hate how they act. Whiny, wimpy, self-absorbed jerks.

We made it to the studio at Hawk Records and were greeted by Tiffany, Hawk's "perky", perfect blonde assistant. She took us to the boys and we made a music video. Funny thing is, Krista's heels made her like 3 inches taller than Jason and Raquel refused to kiss Cameron because he made her sneeze.

And now… the moment of truth. Time for the break up.

We all stopped in our tracks and turned to face the boys who were following behind us rambling about a quadruple date tonight. Then, I stepped forward.

"Guys.! We have something to talk to you about." I said sternly, which surprised them according to their expressions. "Kevin I think it's time we went our separate ways… Our relationship just isn't working and I don't think we're a very good match. I hope you understand." I stepped away slowly and we continued down the line.

"Landon… I think it's time we broke up. We're not compatible. You're not on my level… well, intellectually for that matter. I'm so sorry, but I hope we can still be friends." Giselle said quickly with a hopeful expression. I pulled her back slowly to avoid an even more awkward moment. Krista slid forward to be immediately questioned by Jason.

"You too, huh?" He whined. "I thought we had a special connection Krissy Bear. I thought we'd be together forever."

"Oh would you shut up.?" Krista said in rage. "You always whine and bitch and moan about _YOUR_ hair, _YOUR _clothes, _YOUR _family, and _YOUR_ feelings. And the last time I checked I could've sworn that was the girlfriend's job.! It's over.! I'm sorry but it has to end."

And with that Krista stormed off shouting, "If you'll excuse me I have a date to get to."

With the slam of the Hawk Records lobby door, Raquel stepped up last, with her pink hockey helmet placed perfectly on her head.

"Cameron, as you can probably tell, this isn't gonna be easy. Mi amor, I loved you but we really don't belong together. I'm so sorry but it just won't work. Sorry…"

And with that we all walked away. Through the doors of Hawk Records, leaving behind the past and moving toward the future.

On a brighter note, we walked outside to be greeted by Krista, on the phone with some mysterious person..

"Oh, I see you. Okay hurry, they look depressed. Look for the pink helmet." Krista said in a hurried tone, hoping that we had no idea what she was talking about or who she was talking to.

We turned around together to be sure that Krista wasn't pulling one of her famous tricks.

We turned back around to face Krista, only to be greeted by Carlos, Logan, and Kendall. Not to mention Krista and James standing less than an inch away, against the side of the Hawk Records building.

"Well I think it's safe to assume that the breakups are official." Kendall said slowly walking towards me.

"It took a while but we finally got it over with… I just hope they don't pull the music video." I said.

James pulled his lips away from Krista's to stare towards us.

With a tone of shock in his voice he said, "So you mean to tell me that your boyfriends, now ex-boyfriends, are pop sensation Hot by Association.! They hate us.!"

"Well now they hate us to. Sooo… lets be hated together." Krista said breathlessly pulling James back in for another PDA.

Raquel jumped in, "Hey.! Could we let it go? I'm sick of hearing about them."

Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and a somewhat exhausted James went into a huddle. Meanwhile, Krista managed to stumble in our direction and hang on the Giselle's shoulder.

The guys all turned around at once and met our eyes. Each one with a soulful glare… I knew what was coming know… Or so I thought.

"Who wants to catch a movie?" Kendall said pleasantly.

A look of relief swept across our faces like a wave and we all sighed. We all hugged and decided meet up at 8 to go see Mr. Popper's Penguins.

Yeah, I know. Kinda babyish, right? Not for Carlos and Raquel. They're super syked to see it.

And I have to admit. I think I'll like it more than any movie this year. Expect for Transformers.

*7:05 p.m.*

"RAQUEL WE HAVE TO LEAVE.!" Giselle yelled from the door.

Raquel had been making corndogs to eat at the movie… Kinda ridiculous. I decided to lend a hand and started to throw corndogs into a Ziplock bag.

7:30 hit and Krista and Giselle were getting impatient. I shoved the bag in Raquel's purse and she sped down the stairs in a whole new wardrobe.

We all ran out the door and caught a cab to the Regal theater downtown. We got beyond lucky that there was no traffic.

We met the guys in front of the movie theater and were all greeted with hugs, except for Krista. At our request we asked her and James to keep the PDA to a minimum so they kept their distance and shook hands.

"Krissy, when we said minimum we didn't mean act like strangers." Giselle said with her arms around Logan's neck and his around her waist.

"Oh thank God.!" James said in excitement. With that he pulled her closer and kissed her softly.

Krista and James both pulled away smiling as if they were high on laughing gas.

"Okay love birds, let's go before we miss the movie." Raquel said

I've never laughed so hard and enjoyed to company of a guy like Kendall for a while.

And cue long, girly sigh... I love summer


	3. So Sorry

Sorry I haven't been able to post in a while. I have summer school for 6 weeks. 2 weeks left to go.

I'll try to post as much as possible this weekend. Thanks to anyone who's read my stories and thinks they're any good. :)


End file.
